Gone
by AzureHues12
Summary: Staying  at  the home  of his  beloved  obsession, Eric  encounters  a  witch that  will make  him forget everything.


**This is based on the short clip of amnesiac Eric of the new season. I cannot wait to see what unfolds for the new Eric in season 4. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Property of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**

* * *

**

**Gone**

**Eric Pov**

I wasn't planning coming here or back here is rather the rightful term. Since the mysterious abscence occured three weeks ago I hadn't bothered to approach the ancient but homey property. What was the use?. Nothing there to anticpate. As I had rather madly. The next night- where everything had started and went down, it wasn't to difficult to get inside the old ancient household including the former V addict that I had to glamour. After that I easily made myself at home.

The place held the scent of flowers, human beverages and a hint of... sunshine. I flew up the wooden stairs and walk inside the sweet scented bedroom that held her dear delectable frame. My curiousity had gotten the better of me and I decided to sneak a bit further than normally. Stepping inside the newly decorated room I felt a rare wash of pride for a brief moment. When I first entered the home the place was scattered and messy. Since hiding out at my obsession's home I felt it was only right to call and fix it up.

As I stood licking my lips with remeberance of tasting her, something small but silvery caught my eye. There behind her mirror dresser was a familair bullet. Narrrowing my eyes I walked closer to the object and picked it up ever so gracefully. Instantly my thoughts rewinded back to Dallas. Godric's home nest. I remebered how desperatly I wanted to be connected to her somehow or some way. And after the bombing i had my chance. It was bound to happen. How delicous it felt to have her warm but moist tongue swiping and sucking at my chest.

Oddly something clenched deep inside my lifeless chest as unpleasant possibilties crossed my mind. She'd been absent for quite sometime now and given her last recent sighting I wondered if she was to ever return. That thought disturbed me greatly more so than I was willing to admit. Suddenly the room felt claustorphobic. Giving one last glance at the silver bullet that reaked of my scent, I strode out of the bedroom that held sunshine and got out my cellphone.

"Pam I take it matters at fangtasia is going rather well?."

"Yes indeed it is. No sighting of the witch though. Sadly enough I wish I could spot the mongrel and have my way with her."

My child such a thrilling prospect I'd created. An eerie silence settled between me and my child over the phone but the connection we shared informed me of what her emotions was telling me. Even though I taught her to be stoic and cold she still cared.

"How are you taking in the hotel you've been resting at?." "Fine Pamela ."

I tried to stay firm as I slipped off my orignal leather black boots and into a pair of loafers. Since staying here I've made myself quite home. "Tell me... has our telepathic friend return from her unknown place?." As much as I wanted to answer that question I couldn't. It irked me.

Another disturbing silence. Pam took her cue to clear her throat. "Well... wherever she has gone I'm sure she'll realize reality and return eventually." My eyes clenched shut. Memorizing the tearstained face I last seen of her. The emotional pain... how it overwhelmed me then suddenly it was gone.

"Pam do not remind me of things that I already know." I bit out flatly. Silence but I felt annoyance and perhaps some concern through my child. "Eric you haven't fed in a couple of days, I've sent a beautiful tasty human your way." Immiedatly alarms began ringing inside my head. "Pamela. You know better than to do such a thing. We shall not trust anyone at this matter of time." I hissed.

"Eric please try not to worry. I glamoured the poor thing and gave her directions. Not to mention I had a bit of a sip myself." My face was tensing with rage then giving a sigh I reigned it in. "Pam go back and intend to business." I commanded softly but surely after hanging up.

After lounging and prying in the living room I decided to walk outside on the porch. The witches had threatend to pull my business underneath if I didn't bide with their wishes. Of course that one certain wish aquired my thousand year old blood. Pathetic creatures that focused solely on chants and other spells to damage. Even I hated to admit it but the witchcraft could severe. Out of the corner of my eye I witnessed movement. Quickly my instincts came alive and I practically launched off the rusty porch and was hell bent on capturing the unknown visitor within my grasp.

"Eric.." Halting through the endless trees I felt... more open. Like a part of me had been awakend somehow. "Sookie?..." I breathed. I heard rustling. Narrowing my eyes in hope and concentration I focused on the figure moving. Could it be her?. She's finally returned?. My Sookie. Running I finally stopped and couldn't locate where the person had vanished off to. Agitation began to roll in anger. No... she'd slipped through my fingers once again.

"Sookie. Don't do this to me." I cringed at how sullen and almost desperate I sounded. I heard footsteps and turned sharply. Seeing a curvacious ebony haired female. She was wearing nothing but a deep garnet dress that reached to her feet. This must be the oh so delicous human that Pam had sent. She wasn't Sookie. I needed a distraction. The woman blinked a couple of times before setting her gaze straight on myself. Crooking my finger she grinned and obliged to me.

"Hello." She breathed. My lips curled in distaste. I ran my large hand through her hair to inhale her baring neck. I scowled. Her aroma disgusted my senses. Unlike my telepath... her scent and taste had been ecstasy. The stranger began to unbutton my shirt. "Gorgeous." She whisperd against my cold pale flesh. I decided to go along with this woman. She would be my meal for tonight. I'd lose myself inside her warm body, no doubt bringing her pleasure that would make her sob from intensity.

Myself on the other hand would grin and bear it, seeking my release. All the while fantasizing of another woman. As the human rid of my shirt I stood there in only my jeans and a pair of loafers. She took a single step back and gazed deeply into my face. Her stare was... fierce. As if trying to glamour her own way somehow. Frowning I took a step forward only to have her hands placed at my face. Her palms was unaturally warm. She didn't let go as she began to massage her way forward and backwards over my pale face. All the while her gaze never wavering. "Such beauty." She breathed.

This was strange. No human ever dared to touch me unless I allowed them to. Then again... was this woman even human?. Narrowing my eyes at her I gripped her hands to force her away but just as quick as myself my face began to tingle. I began to feel violated and angered. I gave a ferocious growl and finally the human gasped and backed away.

"Don't you dare-uh.." My firm resolve was suddenly breaking as I fell to the ground. The tingling began to roll throughout my body. Everywhere I felt it and it was becoming more painful. What was this?. Raising my head with my vision hazy I realized the woman was a witch. Baring my fangs I tried to raise up but fell once again as the pain shot through my head. It was worsening and I could only lie there helpless and weak. Then the last thing I remebered was feeling a presence I knew to well approaching. "Sookie..." I grunted then fell into a black abyss.

**Sookie Pov**

As soon as my feet touched the green grass of Bon Temps cemetary I immiedatly let out a sigh of content and relief. Claudine precisely advised me to live in peace and stay far from trouble. Of course in order to do do was to ban all of vampires. I obliged and stated myself that was best for me to lead a normal life. Yes telepathy would get in the way as always but...in this moment it would be worth it after all that I'd went through. Caressing ever so softly my Gran's tombstone I backed away slowly and whisperd, "This is me Gran. The new and improved Sookie Stackhouse." Smiling I left and anticipated the comfort of my own home.

As I did just that I heard furious rustling. But it was to farwaway into the woods for me to witness anything. Thinking back of Russell's minions attacking a few weeks back I immiedatly let battle mode overtake my instincts. Letting my feet carry me through the endless sea of trees I began to wonder how frightend I should've been at this moment. This noise could've been anything dangerous. Giving to what I've encounterd I should be running back to the safety of my own household, no I was no longer naive or the more fearful that I was.

She was gone. Especially knowing now fully that I'm a creature of supernatural. Only if I was part fairy. Running repeatedly untill I was finally met with the pavement of the road. Right there the figure that was almost stumbling-clad in only jeans and a pair of loafers toatally shirtless was the Viking vampire I ordered to get out of my life. Eric Northman.

As I stood there for like maybe ten seconds I studied him cautiously. Odd considering the blood bond we shared he didn't achknowledge my appearance. I looked harder and noticed he looked a bit dazed. "Eric... it's me." Finally he turned and seen me. "Who?." Blinking I realized he was gone.


End file.
